A Good Reason
by TheSixthGuardian
Summary: Once-lerxReader You close your eyes and cringe as he continues to smear your makeup everywhere. He better have a good reason for this. One-shot. First!


A/n: PLEASE READ THIS! Hey guys! Well this is my very first fanfic! Like many of you, I have fallen victim to the addicting wonders of The Lorax. Including the Once-ler *sighs dreamily* he's so amazing. Anyway, this is probably gonna suck, I'm still new to the whole writing thing :3 in the story you have been dating young Oncie for about two years. He calls you saying he's coming over to your house for a special occasion, but he doesn't specify. You assume he's taking you somewhere, so you decide to get ready. The story begins a few minutes after he arrives at your house. Sorry about the long Author's Note! Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I'm not awesome enough to own The Lorax or any of the characters in the movie/book.

XxX

"Hey close your eyes for a minute."

Your eyebrows furrow, "Wh-?"

Once-ler lifts his hand in a silencing manor, "Bup-up-up. Eyes. Closed. Please?"

Annoyed, you shift your weight form one foot to the other, rolling your eyes, and then closing them.

"Thank you," He says. You feel him place his hands on each side of your face, then the calloused tips of his thumbs gently brush across your closed eyelids. You immediately grip his wrists and open your eyes.

"What are you doing? I just finished my makeup." Now you are a little more than annoyed; you will _not _be leaving the house with makeup all over your face. Once-ler's blue eyes, while still playful, were pleading.

"Just trust me." He gives his best sad puppy look. You cave, sighing in defeat and releasing his wrists. You close your eyes once more and cringe as he continues to smear your makeup everywhere. He better have a good reason for this.

After he's done, you begin to open your eyes again, only to have one of his hands cover them.

"Once-ler," You say, warning him that your patience is wearing thin.

"Hold on, I'm almost done."

"I hope you know I'm going to have to get ready all over again before we go anywhere."

"Shush."

You groan and cross your arms over your chest. You can't see, but you know he's laughing silently at you. He then weaves his hands through your thick raven hair.

"Brace yourself," He says, a small chuckle following.

"For wha-!"

A yelp of surprise escapes you throat as Once-ler roughly shakes his hands through your hair, making every curl you had just spent an hour on fall out, turning your hair into an unruly mess.

"Once-ler! What –Stop!" You shout, trying to pull his hands from your hair. He only laughs as you two struggle around your living room, knocking over a lamp and something else you couldn't identify, (but was apparently glass since it shattered when it hit the ground) in the process.

Finally, one of your hands manages to find his side. Showing no mercy, you begin to tickle him; he lets out a panicked burst of laughter and jumps away from you.

Makeup smeared, hair a mess; you're ready to murder.

A few seconds pass as he regains his composure. Serious now, Once-ler brings his hand to his mouth and begins chewing on the side of his index finger as he studies you; something he tends to do when he's concentrating.

Suddenly all of your anger turns to self-conscientiousness as the tall man looks you up and down, like you were his finished project he was looking for ways to perfect.

"Once-ler?"

"I found her." His voice is soft, a cheeky smile spreading across his face.

"Found who?" You ask just as softly, cocking your head a bit. Once-ler takes one of your hands in his, and places his other on your cheek. Your heart pounds against your chest.

"The girl that was hiding under all that fake beauty. To be honest, I prefer her just like she is." He places a soft and sweet kiss on your lips.

Much to your disappointment, he pulls away, and as he looks down at you, there's something different in his eyes.

"But… There's one thing that's missing."

Still holding your hand, he gets down on one knee. '_Oh my God._' Now your heart might just bust through and fall right onto the floor. He looks up at you, a few strands of his feathery black hair falling into his nervous eyes. Beads of sweat already line his forehead. He looks _terrified._

"I'm not really sure how to go about this. Uh, well, I-I guess I should start by saying how –No—I mean, *sigh* Look, I know I don't deserve you. Yet, somehow, I have you. And I do not plan on losing you anytime soon, or ever. You are the most special, wonderful, beautiful woman I have ever met. It doesn't matter if you have makeup smeared all over your face, and I don't care what your hair looks like; I want to wake up next to you every morning, for the rest of my life."

You feel tears building up, threatening to overflow.

"I love you more than anything in the entire universe, even marshmallows." Once-ler releases your hand as you let out an exasperated laugh. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a black velvety box. "And I was wondering if you would do me the biggest favor in the world," He flips the box open to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring, you let the tears fall freely now, "By becoming my wife?"

Crazy hair and smeared makeup forgotten, you practically jump on him, your lips crashing together in a heated kiss. Both of you on your knees, you tangle your fingers into his hair and he wraps his arms around you, smiling into each other. A few more seconds pass, then you pull away.

"I guess I'll take that as a yes?" Once-ler laughed. Smiling, you take the box from him, pull the ring out, and slip it onto your left hand.

"So," You begin, "You love me more than marshmallows, huh?"

"Well I had to say _something _to get a yes out of you." He winks. You laugh and lightly punch your boyfriend's –No –Your fiancé's arm.

This was definitely a good reason.

XxX

So yeah, that's about it. Sorry if it was terrible or had any mistakes! Review? Please? :3


End file.
